


Day 25: Christmas Movies

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room froze. Scott had covered his face again, Jackson was standing frozen just inside the door, Allison and Erica looked away from where they were lifting Lydia to put the star on top of their ridiculously tall tree, Isaac and Boyd had stopped in the middle of singing another annoying Christmas song, and Derek had an iron grip on the refrigerator door handle.</p><p>Peter, unsurprisingly, refused to react and kept reading his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Christmas Movies

“Why do we have to watch this every year?” Scott whined, bringing a pillow to cover his face when he saw the DVD case that Stiles was holding.

“It's tradition,” Stiles protested, opening the case and popping the disc out.

“Your tradition,” Scott insisted, holding the pillow close as he mumbled into it. “Your sad, sick tradition.”

“What are you crying about now, McCall?” Jackson asked, dropping his bag by the door as he came in. It was supposed to be Pack Christmas and that meant the entire pack was invited. Unfortunately, that included Jackson.

Scott lifted the pillow just enough to spit out, “Stiles's stupid movie.”

“It's not stupid,” Stiles said blandly, hardly putting out the effort to even argue with Scott.

“What movie is it?”

“It's A Wonderful Life.”

At that, the room froze. Scott had covered his face again, Jackson was standing frozen just inside the door, Allison and Erica looked away from where they were lifting Lydia to put the star on top of their ridiculously tall tree, Isaac and Boyd had stopped in the middle of singing another annoying Christmas song, and Derek had an iron grip on the refrigerator door handle.

Peter, unsurprisingly, refused to react and kept reading his book.

“Why, Stiles?” Lydia complained, staring down at him from her perch on Erica's shoulders. “That's got to be the saddest Christmas movie.”

“I disagree,” Stiles said simply, sliding the disc into the player. “In fact, I'd say it's the most uplifting Christmas movie.”

“It's about a guy who wants to kill himself,” Isaac pointed out.

Stiles shook his head and stared down at the overly complicated remote. “It's about a guy who learns that the quickest way out may not be the most satisfying.”

“He wants to kill himself,” Isaac repeated slowly, as if Stiles hadn't heard him the first time.

Sighing, Stiles pressed the play button right before Derek snatched the remote away.

“We're not watching it,” Derek said firmly, tapping the eject button.

“But-”

Derek held up a hand. “I actually agree with you, Stiles, but unfortunately I agreed with you ten years ago and burnt myself out on it. If I here the line about angel wings one more time, _I'm_ going to be the one killing myself this Christmas.”

A reluctant chuckle bubbled out Stiles's throat and he caved. “Oh, alright. Watch your sappy lie stories.”  
“With pleasure,” Allison said, marching over to grab a different DVD case and sliding the disc in.

When the menu screen for Love, Actually came up, Stiles couldn't help himself. He groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands.

“Here,” Peter said quietly, giving him a small smirk as he moved over in his recliner. “You can sit with me and share my book.”

“Anything's better than this,” Stiles agreed, sliding in next to Peter. It took a few minutes but the werewolf's body heat slowly moved from uncomfortable to cozy.

Hours later, Stiles blinked open heavy eyelids only to realize that he had no idea what Peter's book had been about, but he didn't feel miserable this Christmas.

Not even a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The 25 Days of Fic challenge prompts are closed, but if you would like to ring in the new year with a prompt of your very own, I'm open for regular prompts (any pairing/fandom/theme) [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
